


Footnote

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Alazlam speculates about House Beoulve's connections to the Hyral children.
Relationships: Ramza Beoulve/Delita Heiral
Kudos: 4





	Footnote

**Author's Note:**

> **Note on Names:** I freely mix PSX and PSP names without remorse.
> 
>  **Note on Content:** An incestuous relationship is certainly at the center of this piece, but its treated in exceedingly non-explicit (and something rather dry) terms. This is one of many ficlets based around a singular "what if" that didn't coalesce (or perhaps merely hasn't yet coalesced) into anything more in depth.

Despite rumors that witchcraft was among the sins twining about Alazlam's family tree, he had no power to divine the unrecorded past. When he stood amidst the brambled and overgrown orchards that spread from the ruins of Igros keep down towards the distant sea, he could certainly imagine their appearance in days past, how they might have looked when Gallione was flush with wealth and people. There were accounts enough of the city's former glory to give fire to his imagination. He had no ability, however, to see the sticky summer afternoon when two young squires ran down along the hard packed earth, laughing at private jokes and talking through daydreams before stripping in the dappled sunlight. He could not discern or measure those secret hours spent in exploration of their bodies against the carpet of apple blossoms. He could not penetrate the veil of history and catch that moment when old Balbanes Beoulve, looking for his errant son, caught a glimpse of the boys' tawny limbs tangled in the grass and turned as colorless as the lime-washed chapel in which he was to spend that evening given to a penitent's tremulous prayers.

He did, however, in Appendix D of _The Enigmatic War of the Lions_ , make an observation that might have shed light on the resultant rupture in family harmony that followed in the weeks to come: a strange turn that no players at the time—save one—had any means to explain. Footnote 47 on The Early Life of Delita I reads:

"While Hyral's age at the onset of the war has typically been given as seventeen, the year given for his birth varies between records. Church registries regarding his receipt of various Glabadosian sacraments seem to suggest that he may, in fact, have been as old at eighteen or even nineteen at the time he became involved with Goltanna's faction. Placing him at this older age not only lends slightly more credence to contemporary accounts of his talent for political strategy, but it also creates a unique opportunity to theorize about the circumstances of his strange adoption. While there are no firsthand accounts remaining of the early life of either Delita or his sister, there was a writ of divorce (grounds: infidelity) obtained by one farmer with the surname Hyral A.A. 1248; this same man was later recorded as having died of plague at A.A. 1253, which was when the earliest records of the Hyrals' presence at Igros. While we are rapidly delving into the realm of history-as-fiction, I think it is worth considering that placing Hyral at an older age would make it possible that the adulteress cited in the writ could have been the same enigmatic and unnamed woman mentioned as the mother of Balbanes' illegitimate issue. Both women were mentioned as being of Lugria lineage.

That young Beoulve and Hyral might have been brothers is wholly unsubstantiated at this point, but even the possibility casts a decidedly different light on several elements of their relationship."

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for the FFA prompt ["100 words of a non-related ship turned incest ship."](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/396706.html?thread=2337336482#cmt2337336482)


End file.
